This invention pertains to a bobbin construction for a reactor ballast and, in particular, to a coil termination connection on such a bobbin, and to a method of assembling same.
It has been the practice in the field of bobbin construction to provide a termination connection arrangement in the fabrication of bobbins and the like by crimping a lead to the end of the coil which has been wound on the bobbin. Thereafter, the crimped assembly of the coil end and the lead is embedded in a potting compound such as an epoxy. The difficulty here is that it is impossible completely to encapsulate the assembly safely in a small cavity or channel, and with good quality on a consistent basis.
Accordingly, the problem as presented in bobbin construction as above described is how to make a reliable and safe coil termination connection.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to enable a firm mechanical connection in the crimp assembly described, while providing good insulation to promote safety of the user.
A further object is to avoid the need to encapsulate the crimped coiled end and lead, and to insure a low cost termination connection means.